conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2017 Pawnee earthquake
| time = 4:17:33 am | duration = 2 minutes 4 seconds | magnitude = 7.8 | depth = | location = | fault = | type = | affected = Greater Porciúncula Area Southwest Corridor Sierra | damages = $221 billion | intensity = | pga = 1.82 | tsunami = Yes | landslide = Yes | foreshocks = 6.2 Mw January 10, 2017 | aftershocks = 5.3 Mw January 11, 2017 5.5 Mw January 12, 2017 | casualties = 5,270+ killed 50,000+ injured }}The 2017 Pawnee earthquake was a magnitude 7.8 that occurred at 4:17:33 am (12:17 ) on January 11, 2017, with the occurring on the Banning–Coachella Valley segment of the just north of Pawnee, Inland Empire. Lasting approximately 2 minutes and 4 seconds, it was the third most powerful earthquake ever recorded in Sierra since modern record-keeping began in 1812. It was felt as far as the unaffected cities of Las Vegas, Phoenix, and Salsipuedes. The earthquake caused widespread damage throughout Southwestern Sierra, killing at least 5,270 people, and triggering over 50 and numerous landslides. A non-destructive tsunami also occurred, with noticeable waves traveling as far as Hawaii and Alaska. Alongside initial structural damage caused by the earthquake itself, the subsequent fires, flooding, and landslides that occurred following the event resulted in over $150 billion in property damages, and millions more in medical and insurance costs related directly to the earthquake. It is the single deadliest and costliest natural disaster in Sierran history. Sierran Prime Minister Daniel McComb described the aftermath as, " the darkest and most painful hour in Sierran history since the Civil War." Many cities in the Inland Empire including San Bernardino and Riverside were severely affected, and there was widespread structural damages in large parts of Porciúncula and the greater vicinity. occurred throughout the Greater Porciúncula Area; fires erupted from ruptured gas lines and downed electrical lines; significant flooding occurred in the due to breaches from the Porciúncula and Colorado River Aqueduct systems. The National Emergency and Risk Management Agency (NERMA) officially reported an initial confirmation of 5,270 deaths, over 50,000 injuries, and 783 people missing across eight provinces in connection to the earthquake and related incidents. No report on the extent of structural collapses, damages, and destruction caused by the earthquake has been released yet although there are estimates of upwards to 2.5 million buildings being directly affected by the disaster. Local geologists and scientists had anticipated a large, destructive earthquake occurring in Sierra for several years prior to the Pawnee earthquake. The general public were acutely aware of its potential manifestation as "The Big One", an earthquake which would have a level of magnitude greater than 7.0. Scientists predicted that an earthquake originating from the San Andreas Fault, particularly its southern section, was highly likely within the 21st century. The section itself had not seen any substantial activity for at least 300 years, and Southern Sierra was due for an earthquake much like Pawnee's within 50 years of the scientists' initial projections. Various measures were made by the government and businesses in earthquake preparation including retrofitting and updating old buildings, creating a national earthquake insurance plan, and more to minimize the adverse effects of an earthquake. In retrospect, NERMA Chair Tyler Woodson stated, "If we had not done more than we could, this earthquake would have cost more lives and money, and been exponentially worse." After the earthquake, Parliament passed stricter regulations on building codes and fire safety, and increased funding in research on earthquakes and geological surveys in what the media described as "mobilizing from the wake-up call". First responders, law enforcement, government agencies, humanitarian relief organizations, and social media played a crucial and critical role in the immediate relief and recovery efforts. Additionally, the National Guard was deployed throughout Southland to render assistance to displaced families including food, water, and clothing, and to combat against looting and other potential crimes at high-risk areas. The economic effects of the earthquake were profound and immediate, with stock shares in the Porciúncula Stock Exchange dipping by 439 points. On January 12, the McComb Ministry requested over $175 billion for repairs and reconstruction across the region, although when economic losses caused by disruption of local industries are accounted for, damages exceed $220 billion. The Royal Monetary Authority of Sierra offered $210 billion to the local banking system in order to preserve pre-disaster levels of market stability. Location Epicenter The earthquake hit the community of Pawnee about 115 miles (185 km) east of downtown Porciúncula. The was located approximately 8.3 miles (13 km) below this point. Although the epicenter itself was closer to the unincorporated community of , seismologists chose to name the earthquake after the much larger incorporated city of Pawnee. The Royal Office of Geologists determined that the exact location of the epicenter was directly situated on an unpaved road in Warden Oaks, a community in Thousand Palms. The Anglo-American Geophysical Data Agency officially pinpoints the epicenter's location at , and the hypocenter at a depth of 8.32 miles (13.39 km). It occurred on a minor just several dozens of meters away from the Banning–Coachella Fault, which is part of the much larger San Andreas Fault close by. On January 12, a makeshift monument composed of small stones, pebbles, and sticks was erected roughly over where officials believe was the epicenter. Residents in the area have spoken favorably in constructing a monument at the site, to commemorate the loss incurred from the earthquake. Affected areas The Inland Empire was the most severely affected province, with substantial damage including total collapses of older buildings in the cities of Palm Springs, Pawnee, San Bernardino, Riverside, Redlands, Loma Linda, and more. Several sections of highly traveled highways including K.S. Route 60 were seriously damaged, including splintered roads, collapsed bridges, and fissured runways. Officials estimated that over 2.5 million residents experienced severe shaking, and felt the earthquake from 30 seconds to 2 minutes long. The and which ran alongside the San Andreas Fault suffered permanent deformations in some areas. Significant, widespread damages was also apparent in the neighboring provinces of the Gold Coast and Orange, with damages in the former being significantly higher overall in comparison to all areas affected. Certain pockets of Porciúncula and surrounding communities were deeply affected, including cities in San Gabriel Valley and East Porciúncula where the ground was mostly soft-soiled, trapping and amplifying the seismic waves coming from Pawnee. Earthquake Damages and casualties Aftermath Fires Public disorder Flooding Government response Humanitarian response Media coverage International response and reactions See also * Category:Kingdom of Sierra Category:History of Sierra Category:Natural disasters in Sierra Category:Earthquakes in Sierra Category:Events